


What He Saw (In the Moonlight)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: A remix of the scene in 1x12 when Zoey walks Max to the car, and Simon arrives. What would have happened if Zoey declared her feelings for Max-and Simon witnessed it?
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	What He Saw (In the Moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble that popped into my head. Enjoy! I own nothing.

Zoey walked Max out to his car, the cool damp air invigorating her. She glanced over at her best friend, and knew that their relationship was different. For a long time, it teetered on the edge of something more, and Zoey knew in her heart that he was the one she wanted to be with. When she kissed him earlier that evening, her response of “because I felt like it” didn’t convey everything she meant.

“So, listen, about earlier…” Zoey trailed off.

“Look, we will have plenty of time to talk about, dissect, and analyze that. Which I am sure we will do ad nauseam. Just…” he leaned down and hugged her “focus on yourself right now.”

As he turned to get into his car, he felt Zoey take his hand.

“Max. Wait.”

He slowly turned around, and Zoey stood there, gazing at him with a soft look.

“Zoey, we don’t-”

“No. I need you to listen, please.” Her eyes were pleading.

Max took her hands in his, and waited.

“When I kissed you before, I meant it. Seeing you confident, and ready to face challenges and new beginnings inspired me. I realized in that moment how much I love you, and I have for a long time. If I didn’t get the call from Howie, I definitely would have told you. Plus, I was thoroughly enjoying making out with you. You are a fantastic kisser.” She gave Max a small smile.

Max stared at her, a gleam in his eye. “Do you mean it Zo?”

“Every word. I can’t jump head-first into a relationship right now, but you deserve to know how I feel. Maybe in a few months, when I’m in a better headspace, we can start slowly.”

She leaned up and gave him a kiss, tender and soft. He responded just as tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. They broke apart, and put their foreheads together.

“When you are ready, Zoey, I am here. Always.” He gently stroked her cheek. “You should get back inside and be with your family. Please call me if you need anything. I love you.”

Zoey hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. “I love you too.” 

Max got into his car, and drove away.

Neither one noticed Simon in his car, watching. 

\-----

Simon pulled up to the Clarke house, ready to be the rock that Zoey needed. He had the lasagna on the passenger seat, and hoped that she would be happy to see him.

When Max called him, Simon couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Even though Zoey was dealing with grief, it had been obvious that they were together when she got the news. They were always together, and Simon knew they were head over heels for each other. 

They didn’t hear or see him arrive, and he could tell that they were in the middle of a very intimate conversation. Max had his hands in Zoey’s, and she was leaning close to him, talking softly. Simon saw Zoey lean up and kiss Max, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. In that moment, Simon realized that she had made up her mind. In her time of sorrow, she needed Max. Her best friend. The man she loved.

He sighed. Max drove away, and Simon steeled himself as he got out of the car.

Zoey didn’t say anything when he approached her. He broke the awkwardness.

“You weren’t supposed to see me. I was just going to drop off this lasagna.”

The conversation was one-sided and stilted, and Zoey stiffened up when Simon gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he drove away, he could see her turn and walk into the house, not even giving him a second glance.


End file.
